Morning Thoughts
by hazelquill21
Summary: One morning, Leo reflects on his relationship with Piper. Leo's p.o.v.


**A/N: I don't own charmed. This is a one-shot I've had on my mind for a while now. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

I opened my eyes to look out the window of the bedroom I shared with my wife. It was still dark out, but I could tell the sun would be coming up really soon. I roll over, and face Piper, and see that she is still sleeping as peacefully as she was when I watched her fall asleep. As I watch her breathe, I think about something that has been on my mind lately.

Piper and I…we're different than most couples.

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it had. I fell completely in love with Piper Halliwell, a witch, and charmed one. I was a whitelighter, so this had been forbidden. Of course, she hadn't known I had the same gift she had, and our relationship was almost normal. Until she found out what I really was. Thankfully she still loved me, but things started to get complicated. Even though our relationship had its ups and downs over the next two years or so, we eventually got engaged, and finally married. It seemed like the perfect happy ending to a angst filled movie; and it was. There is no doubt I'm happier than I had ever been in my life…so to speak. The smile I see on her face every time we're together tells me she's just as happy as I am. Even though we're both happy, I cant help but think that maybe there was a good reason witches and white lighters couldn't be involved in the way Piper and I are. I love my wife, there's no doubt about that; but that's the reason I think about why They were dead set against us being together. Piper deserves so much more than I can give her.

Things I want to give her, but I can't.

Valentines Day had been just a month ago, our first Valentine's Day together as a married couple, and I couldn't do what every husband does for his wife, and get her a nice bouquet of a dozen roses. She doesn't expect it, but I'd love to be able to do that for her. Heck, I want to be able to give her flowers for no reason at all, and say pick up the tab at a restaurant for once. Its hard for me to watch her pay for meals, because growing up, I learned how the man is the one who pays for the meal.

I guess what I want, is what she wants too…normalcy. As long as I'm a whitelighter, and she's a witch, this will never happen. We'll never have that. This doesn't mean that I regret, or ever will regret marrying her. Marrying her was the best thing I could've done. There is no doubt in this world that I love her more than anything. I don't think I could live without her. But that doesn't account for the drawbacks that our relationship faces.

Then I think of something that's been floating around in my head since the day I met her. What if I were to give up being a whitelighter, just so I wouldn't have to orb out constantly, and deal with the elders. Whenever I bring the possibility of becoming mortal up to her, she refuses, arguing that there are people out there that need my help, and that being a whitelighter is my destiny. Sure, being a whitelighter has its perks; I can heal her if she gets hurt, or orb her away from danger, but is it all worth it in the end?

On Valentine's Day, Piper had wanted to go for a walk in the park, and enjoy the fresh air and beautiful sun the day provided. It was cold, but the sun was out, and the warmth of our coats were enough. As we walked hand and hand around the landscape of the park, we passed an old married couple that looked to be about the age I should be. Piper smiled at them, and then smiled at me. She sighed, and put her head on my shoulder, and I could tell she was thinking _We'll never be like that. We'll never grow old together. _

I'll be forever young while she faces the joys and pains of getting older alone. Never will I ever leave her, but I won't be able to experience this with her. What I'd give to be able to be that couple holding hands, still in love at that point in our lives together.

I feel Piper sigh, and her eyes open up. The beautiful eyes I fell in love with the moment I saw them. She adjusts her those eyes to the morning light coming through the window, and sees me looking at her. She smiles, and turns to face me.

" What are you thinking about?" she asks me.

I bend my head down, and kiss her. We'll never be normal, but one thing is for sure. I love her with every fiber of my being, and I will continue to love her even when she's old and wrinkly, and she'll still love me.

" You," I answer, a smile playing on my lips, " How much I love you."

She grins, " Hm," she hums, " Love you, too."

She rests her head on my chest, and closes her eyes again.

So we'll never be normal, but one thing is for sure. I love her with every fiber of my being, and I will continue to love her even when she's old and wrinkly. Love is all we need.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!**

**-sapphirerose21-**


End file.
